1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, especially to an electrical connector with low profile terminal array mounted to a printed circuit board and adapted for electrically connecting a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of technology, electrical connectors, which have land grid array (LGA) pins or solder balls, have widespread applications in computers and other electrical devices for transmitting signals and conductive current between a printed circuit board (PCB) and an IC package.
A traditional LGA electrical connector comprises a plastic housing (such as terminal carriers) and multiple metal copper alloy terminals. As people ask for more pin counts and smaller electrical connector in size, a design of a new type LGA electrical connector become more and more challenging due to a space required for terminal arms and an increasing loading force.
US Patent Application Publication No. 20090081891, published to IBM on Mar. 26, 2009 discloses a related land grid array (LGA) electrical connector. The land grid array (LGA) electrical connector comprises an insulating carrier plane and at least one interposer mounted on a first surface of said carrier plane. Said interposer selectively has a hemi-toroidal, conical, dome-shaped conic section, generally cylindrical or hemi-spherical configuration in transverse cross-section and is constituted of a dielectric elastomeric material. A plurality of electrically-conductive elements are arranged about the surface of said at least one hemi-toroidal interposer and extend radially inwardly and downwardly from an uppermost end thereof to electrically contact with an electrically conductive pad. The insulating carrier plane has at least one via formed therein. The electrically-conductive pad extend through said at least one via and has portions extending in surface contact with the upper surface of said insulating carrier plane. The electrically-conductive elements comprise metallic strips extending to contact with an upper surface of said pad. The interposers of essentially conical or dome-shaped conic sections are arranged in paired in groupings with a predetermined number of said interposers. In each said grouping, the electrically-conductive elements of each said interposers joint with proximate said at least one via in said insulating carrier plane and contact with said pad to form a common connection at a lower surface of said insulating carrier plane, and each of the interposers in one grouping differs in height from another interposers in another grouping.
However, the land grid array (LGA) electrical connector has a complex configure, that need more time to manufacture and assembly the land grid array (LGA) electrical connector, and that also means the product has a high cost.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.